


Dahlia

by coffeemachine14



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Jihyo im sorry, i was hurting and decided to project im sorry, it's not really cheating..., pause its not word vomit its lazy writing sorry lol, warning for blood, word vomit honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeemachine14/pseuds/coffeemachine14
Summary: Jihyo falls out of love and Sana doesn't want to feel.(okay actually a better summary is)Sana's bleeding because Jihyo's not in love
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 24





	Dahlia

**Author's Note:**

> hi. idrk whats this but yeah.  
> tw // blood  
> tw // throwing of glass

some part of Sana thinks maybe if she tries harder - if she smiles more, be cheerful a little more, do the things Jihyo likes more, any of it, just a little more, maybe Jihyo'd look her way. 

the rest of her just wants to close her eyes and never wake up.

she's not sure when it started. Was it when she was excitedly looking for an apartment for the two of them to move into? Was it when she was going on and on about her day and how much she looked forward to spending everyday with Jihyo? She's not sure, really. maybe she should have shut up. 

Jihyo hasn't talked to her, hasn't even so much as glanced at her in the last two tensed hours they've spent in the living room together. All she has done is type away on her phone, whatever that's showing up making her grin, though it disappears the moment she seems to remember her surroundings.

The old clock on the wall, courtesy of Jihyo's new friend she made recently, chimes for 5pm. Abruptly, the chair scrapes across the floor. Jihyo walks out, mumbling, "I'm going for a walk."

Sana knows she isn't. Or at least, she is walking, but to probably yet another restaurant to meet her "new friend".  
A choked sob leaves her mouth, unwillingly, making the figure at the door pause. 

A beat passes, then the door clicks shut.

There's a moment of complete silence before rage consumes the blonde haired girl on the couch. 

Maybe she should be concerned that the sound of glass shattering for five solid minutes may alarm her neighbours, maybe she should be concerned about the blood trickling down her hands, and maybe she should be concerned about the cost of replacing everything when she's done, but for now, Sana doesn't care. 

Glass crashes against the floor, breaks into pieces and some of it pierces through Sana's skin. There's some of the leftover wine that stains the carpet red. Not enough to look like blood, but dark enough for anyone to know it wouldn't be washed out of the white carpet for a long time.

Her hand hurts, but Sana grabs a pillow and childishly hurls it into the mess on the floor just to express her anger anyway. another glass on the table gets sucked into the void of Sana's anger, then one pillow, two pillows, another soft toy, a blanket. The stabbing pain shoots up into Sana's senses when her hand curls around a foreign object on the couch, previously hidden by the pillows. There's a short gasp, before an accusatory look is thrown at the hardcover book, now bloodied by Sana's hands. 

She opens it, and recognises Jihyo's handwriting immediately. Sana knows, knows she shouldn't snoop, it's not right, but she reads the first page anyway. Frantic flipping ensues, blood staining the pages, before Sana finally finds the most recent entry. 

_hey diary,_

__

_things have been terrible between sana and i lately. i have to admit, it might be my fault. i just dont feel the same anymore. im trying my best, but i think i like another girl…  
shes so cute, and her gummy smile might be one of the prettiest things in the world. there's moles all over her face, and i kinda maybe just want to kiss them. i know i shouldn't be like this, and i need to talk to sana soon. but she seems so on edge lately and i cant seem to find the right time to tell her. does she already know? i think i'll tell her tonight, after dinner with Mina. it's 2pm i think i should get going, do some work, i'll come back to write tonight. _

____

____

Somehow, the sinking feeling in her stomach Sana was expecting doesn't come. There's tears rolling down her face, yes, there's hurt coursing through her veins, but she's not sure she's feeling anything at all. 

____

-

____

Jihyo comes home a little after the clock strikes midnight and almost lets out a shriek of horror before she notices the human ball curled up among pillows and blanket on the floor, haphazardly only a few inches away from the glass shards. There's blood, and Jihyo wishes the rock that just plummeted down her stomach didn't make her gulp. 

____

"Sana?"  
"Sana, are you awake?"

____

the bundle shuffles and Jihyo heaves a sigh of relief. She does a quick scan of the room and knows Sana has read her diary. She takes tentative steps further into the room, stepping around glass shards. 

____

Sana's still sobbing into the pillows, none of her wounds cleaned up. Jihyo winces at how small and broken Sana looks among the cushions. She moves closer, reaching out for Sana. She flinches away instinctively, burying her head into the shiba inu plush Jihyo had given her on their first date. 

____

"I don't-," Sana sobs, "I don't want to hear- hear what you want to- to tell- tell me."

____

"I-I know, but I-" 

____

There's a stabbing pain in Jihyo's chest as she watches Sana cry and try to wipe away her tears all at once. It's a pitiful sight, really, and Jihyo doesn't want to hurt her more.

____

"I don't want to hear it now. not- not yet."

____

Jihyo tries to move Sana again, but she yells out a choked "No!", and she sounds so pained, Jihyo retreats.

____

The room is filled with quiet sniffling and sounds of cleaning up. Before long, all that's left is the heap of mess Sana is lying on the floor, and an awkward Jihyo standing a few meters away. 

____

____

"I'm sorry. I really am, Sana."

____

There's a clear moment Jihyo senses her words sink into Sana, and she witnesses Sana's entire body go slack. Silent tears flow down her cheeks, her eyes shut tight. 

____

Jihyo shuffles her feet guiltily, internally debating whether moving to help Sana or just quietly leaving would be better. She knows she's in the wrong, she hurt Sana, she hurt the ball of sunshine she promised to be together forever with. But love is fleeting, feelings change, and Jihyo did try her best, didn't she? at least, she thinks she did.

____

"Okay. okay." Sana's voice startles Jihyo back into reality, "can you- can you do me one last favour, please?"

____

The quiet whisper makes Jihyo crouch down beside Sana, a tender hand placed on her wet cheeks. Sana's brown orbs stare into her, and Jihyo frowns, knowing she caused the sparkle in her eyes to be gone. 

____

She watches as Sana closes her own eyes, a tear rolling sideways into the pillow.

____

"Can you k- kiss me one last- last time? I miss- missed you. Please. Please. Just once, Jihyo."

____

Jihyo leans in, and she knows the bitter taste of the kiss is regret.

____

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, leave comments if you have any!  
> forgot but here's my twt lol  
> @fourfryingpans


End file.
